


普列瓦的两个名字

by Shoggothy



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，只有面对H/C时的狂喜乱舞是我的。我球球林奇填坑吧。金/洛克，提及洛克/萨蓓莎、金/艾兹丽。总之就是乱飞的（隐形）箭头。时间点在第二部和第三部之间
Relationships: Ezri Delmastro/Jean Tannen, Locke Lamora/Jean Tannen, Sabetha Belacoros/Locke Lamora





	普列瓦的两个名字

在小艇向西驶出维尔维佐拉的前六个星期里，海面上风平浪静，而毒药悄然无声，什么事也没发生，洛克甚至写了首诗嘲笑斯特拉戈斯，并将几个月以来忧心忡忡的他们自己也一并编了进去。在创作诗歌之余，他脑子里转着的主要是怎样在巴厘内尔发挥他的才能，就仿佛他还能回到罪塔尖，回到卡莫尔城，与他的帮会兄弟对抗全世界。

而在执政官的阴险馈赠显露效果的那天，他躺在船艉晒太阳时，盘算的就是这些。

直到一团阴影压上他的胸口，恶魔之爪朝他脸上拍打下来。洛克一把握住那团毛茸茸的小爪子。“去别的地方圈你的地盘，”他对他们的猫说，“我正在思考人生大事呢。”

但皇帝不会听从一个凡人的指示，它只是喵喵叫了两声，脑袋继续往前凑。

“现在还不是你开饭的时间，”洛克故作气恼地回答，“而且我是不会喜欢你的，走开。”

“它爱你。”金说，他的影子落在洛克身上，“而艾奥诺钟爱于它，你不会希望我们在水面上时惹恼肆虐波涛之主的。”

洛克懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，把皇帝坚持不懈向前举的爪子再往远挪了点。

“真吓人，我应该怎么做才能平息我们恩主兄弟的怒火？”

“轮到你做饭了，”金说着，用靴子推了推他，“你的猫会为了生鱼片原谅你的。”

“遵命，爵士。”

洛克站起来，世界突然开始旋转，如同有人把祖灵玻璃的碎渣倒进他的眼睛里。等到他回过神时，金正死死攥着他的肩膀，上次他露出这种神情还是在他们走进佩里兰多神庙的地窖时。洛克用力地眨了眨眼，不确定是该抱怨那股如钢针刺入脑髓的头痛，还是他的朋友似乎正打算捏碎他的肩胛骨。

“金？”

黑猫在他脚下绕圈，嘶嘶吼叫，八成是在抗议这两个人类对它的轻忽。而大块头伸手在他脸上抹了把，洛克从他放大的瞳孔中看到恐惧。

“你在流血。”他低声说，声音低得像是生怕惊动了永寂女士。

金.坦纳可能是七髓王国最有耐心的看护，但他的医学知识还比不上最差劲的蚂蝗师，他对人体的全部认识都来自于玛兰杰拉：心肝肾都各在什么位置，恶姐妹劈在哪里效果最佳。

在艾赞.基拉第七十七年回暖时，洛克因为要修习诡诈看护人祭司的各种知识，他暂时不再被派往其他教会，金便顺理成章地成为即将侍奉永寂女士的人选。从那时他开始研读一些瑟林王朝早期的小说，尽管那都是些珍贵的孤本，但绅士盗贼帮里没有一个孩子对它们展示出兴趣。年龄稍长的桑赞兄弟渐渐在鎏金百合赢得了某种声誉，生性高傲不凡的萨蓓莎对一切罗曼史中的软弱都抱有一种轻蔑的态度，而洛克本人既然已经在现实中倾慕一位红发美人，自然不再需要任何虚构故事带来的慰藉或者打击。

只有金抱着一种要成为院士的态度研读他们，仿佛他读的不是小说，而是论文。

“锁链说这有助于我稍微了解死亡女神教派的作风。”他解释道，“比如，在瑟林王朝时期，人们普遍认为艾赞.基拉是普列瓦的另一副面孔，也即爱与死是一体两面的。这解释了为什么为爱决斗的比例远超于为恨决斗。”

“在我看来，决斗还是为鸡毛蒜皮的小事居多。”洛克说，“咱们卡莫尔人谈及爱恨时，没工夫立正站好、下决斗通知，基本都是当场抽刀子。”

后来洛克欣赏了几幅骑士为了赢得女士的青睐而被瓦祖巨兽扯掉脑袋的插图，那可能是他对克里什罗曼史唯一感兴趣的部分，他承认这几幅画笔触细腻、堪称艺术，但依然对爱与死的神学观点嗤之以鼻。

“瞎扯，”他说，“风险投资而已，就像正派人动手指头的时候，心里头总得想到绞架。”

金摘下阅读眼镜。那会儿他还非常年轻，至少洛克从没听说他喜欢哪个女孩，但当他不发脾气时，他就给人一种一本正经的印象，好像他很在乎这事儿似的。

“这比喻不太对。我们偷的时候，我们赢来的是真金白银或者面包啤酒，全是有好处的东西。那些骑士动刀动枪的时候，哪怕他们能避开艾赞.基拉的凝视，获得某位女士的垂青，也未必有什么好处，没准还让那位骑士发狂欲死。这部分你应该比我更有体会嘛。”

“我们到底是在讨论神学还是措辞？”洛克问，“或许普列瓦的另一个名字叫‘痛苦’，这我倒不否认。”

争论就此终止。自金.坦纳从永寂女士的教会归来后，他开始用玛兰杰拉所赠的一对斧子荣耀他的女神，而洛克呢，他从来没承认过克里什罗曼史对另一位女神的解释。直到十几年过去，他已经一只脚迈入艾赞.基拉的神域，他才在他的朋友身上看到这一理论的可能性。

金把他的血和气息献给了艾兹丽.德尔玛斯特洛，他似乎没什么能剩下的，他的心被船祸球之火烧成了一堆灰。谁也料想不到死灰竟可以复燃。那团火焰早该在兰花号的甲板上熄灭，如今又在他们的船舷上悄然而生。

如果洛克还认不出那是什么，他就愧对卡莫尔荆刺之名，所有受过骗的堂和堂娜们都会大呼冤枉。

他们沿着卡凡德雷河逆流而上，而金打定主意要对洛克擅自把解毒剂倒进他的酒杯施行某种报复，即：他坚决无视洛克的任何劝告和反对，要将自己跟一个活不了多久的人拴在一起，并永无止境地进行自我消耗。

在他开始往酒里兑水的那天晚上，洛克忍无可忍，并决定是时候该采取行动了。

他这么干多半是因为洛克.拉莫瑞天生热衷于在刀尖上起舞，剩下有一分试探，一分赌气，一分是出于刻在金眼睛里过于清晰的痛苦。小孩子也不会说这能叫亲吻，那过分纯洁了，何况踩在金的爆发边缘旋转跳跃是任何有理性的人都不会干的事，洛克有点发慌，还撞到了金的眼镜，但金显然还是懵了一会儿。等到他终于把洛克推开时，担心明晃晃地刻在他的眉头上。

“咱们开诚布公地说，程度从一到十，到底有多糟糕？”他问，“如果你能对我诚实一次，可能会影响我在你的酒里兑的水量。”

“我好得很呢。你他妈是在往我的酒里兑水吗，你是在往水里兑酒，卡莫尔白的灵魂在哭泣，你不能因为它跟水长得一个样子就误解了它的烈性。”

“我深表怀疑，你以前可没两杯下肚就能把我看作是某个红发美人。”

“谢谢提醒，你和她连根头发丝都不像。”洛克说，“我是个贼，就算是我还在引火区的泥里打滚儿的时候，我已经会观察了，你真觉得这阵子我看不出来？我也没别的意思，就觉得试一下也未尝不可，你和我，两个寂寞可悲的人，咱们怎么早没想出这个主意呢？”

金瞪着他，过了好一会儿，才慢慢地说：“要是你只想拿我寻开心，洛克，我发誓……”

但是洛克.拉莫瑞就是这样，不踩痛点，誓不罢休。“我突然意识到，”他故意说，“我跟艾兹丽至少头发丝还是有相似之处的哩。承认吧，金，或许你就是对深色——”

“闭嘴，厚颜无耻的小混蛋，你没有一丁点比得上她。再说，是你先出现的。”

要是他能放聪明点，或者要不是金是他仅存的一切，他现在应该道歉了。至少，用诡诈看护人赐给他的喉舌去为自己辩护，说几句俏皮话，金可能会气上几天，反正在这个节骨眼他甚至没法把洛克打一顿。但事实却是：洛克.拉莫瑞还没打算死，还没打算就这样安静地死，锁链曾说他有一个永不安分的灵魂，他天性就是要惹大麻烦、捅大篓子的。锁链是对的。现在希望正在噬咬那个灵魂，如同鲨鱼牙的魔法咬上他的舌头，他永远不可能置这种感觉于不顾。

“你是什么意思？”他终于开口问道，“什么叫是我先出现的？”

“在她之前。我十岁就认识你了，是诸神把你扔给我的。”金.坦纳心平气和地说，“既然我是十三神的信徒，还算得上是其中几个的侍僧，他们让我看着你，在你试图颠覆世界时确保你没让自己跟七髓王国一起被碾碎。这些年来我干得还不赖，我习惯这项使命了，所以现在麻烦你让一让，别拿多余的同情取笑我，我还准备再读几本医书，成为一个伟大的炼金术师呢。”

他的语气越冷静，就代表他所下的决心越坚决。而执政官向他们保证过这毒药是多么精巧和独一无二，洛克能从他语气里读出的只有绝望。他猛地抓住金的前襟，他的手指有点渗血，但他们谁也没注意到这事。

“别再背诵《奇姆拉尔森》了。”他说，“闭嘴吻我吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然第三部的H/C我旋转跳跃，但其实我感觉洛克和金的关系不太健康=L=当然其他人都不在了，他俩也实在健康不起来。


End file.
